This invention relates to a device adapted for attracting and killing insects.
In the past, various and numerous insect-attracting and killing agents have been proposed. However, it should be noted that such agents are generally characterized by the combination of an insect-attracting agent with an insecticidal chemical. As an example, an insect-attracting agent and insect-killer are combined and shaped, so as to provide a device adapted for these purposes. As an alternative measure, paper or the like shaped material is coated or impregnated with an attracting substance in combination with an insecticide and, in practical use, the shaped composition is contacted with water, thereby energizing its attracting activity. Such devices are now broadly commercialized.
Frequently, however, troubles have been encountered by the decomposition of the insect-killing chemical by contact with the attracting agent or with the water, thereby substantially reducing the otherwise expected long-extended, durable life of the residual effectiveness of the device. Under extreme conditions, and depending upon the kind and nature of the insecticide included in the device, the latter may become effectively useless by the loss of killing power.
The possible combinations of the insecticide with the attracting substance(s) are further subjected to a substantial limitation from the view point of uncertainty in the stability of the insecticide, thereby presenting a grave difficulty in the production of effective insect-attracting devices with satisfactory killing performance. When a mixture of the insect-killing chemical with attracting substance(s) which is applied on or to shaped carrier bodies is used, an appreciably excess amount of the insecticide must be consumed to keep the surface concentration thereof substantially at a predetermined constant concentration. This results unavoidably in a loss of economy.